


A princess' dream

by hyugapineapple



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Fae & Fairies, I have a thing for fairy akaashi, mentions of Madoka Yachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyugapineapple/pseuds/hyugapineapple
Summary: Hitoka dreams of a distant memory.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 30





	A princess' dream

**Author's Note:**

> Part of DGHQ's Valentine's Day activity.  
> For Anna.

Hitoka was all but a child when she met him. Following butterflies with wings softer and prettier than flower petals, she got away from her mother, amber eyes tracking the flying creatures with utter fascination and joy down the forest path. Little did she know that her feet took her far too deep in the evergreen wood.

She stopped running eventually, when the butterflies flew too far away for her to chase them. Hitoka paused, suddenly aware that she had lost the warm hold of her mother’s hand.

“Mama?” she asked the tall trees, her tiny body rotating in hope to spot her parent. The answer never came. Yachi’s gold-colored irises wandered around, fright slowly clouding her mind, the silence of the forest suddenly being too much for her. Her vision already blurred, tears threatening to fall on soft, rosy cheeks. “M-mama?” she asked again, lips and voice trembling.

But before she could allow herself to cry, golden dust surrounded her. Thin, delicate sparkle, like minuscule fireflies, flew around her body in a slow, enchanting dance. Hitoka turned around, a soft, surprised gasp falling from her lips.

The man she faced was much older than the girl but still younger than her mother. And he looked just like one of the princes that she liked listen about in fairytales before her bedtime. Tall, with black hair and green eyes, and very, very beautiful. Hitoka watched in awe how the prince knelt in front of her, the same sparkles dancing around his black hair.

“Hi there, little one. Are you lost?” even his voice, smooth and delicate, made the child widen her eyes.

“Are you a prince?” she blurted out thoughtlessly, too stunned by the male’s presence to feel even a bit nervous around the stranger. The dark-haired man chortled and shook his head, his smile even more beautiful as he looked at the shorter.

“No, not at all. But are you a princess? You’re very beautiful, little girl.” he asked, his beam taking a softer touch, a wink followed shortly after. Hitoka flushed a bright shade of pink and she looked down at her baby blue sandals, suddenly too shy to look up at the man.

“N-no! Princesses wear tiaras and gowns and they live in a castle and have servants…” she mumbled softly, a small frown adorning her blushing features. The answer seemed to amuse the other because his laughter rang beautifully, like a bird’s chirping across the beautiful glade they met in.

“Oh? Could’ve fooled me, I really thought you were a princess...” he spoke with a dumbfounded expression. But he let a smile slip on his lips and the next thing Yachi knew, the prince extended his hand. “My name is Keiji. Can I know yours?”  
  
Hitoka blinked two times before she nodded promptly, short, chubby fingers gripping Keiji’s hand in a soft hold. “My name i-is Yachi. Hitoka Yachi…” She was rewarded by Keiji’s kind smile, tiny glitter flying around her like playful butterflies. The man, who knelt before her all this time, stood up, hand still clasping Yachi’s.

“Well then, Hitoka-chan,” he spoke, lifting the child in his arms with surprising ease. He offered her a close-mouthed smile, and for some reason, the girl felt no fear, eyes drawn to the sparkle in Keiji’s eyes. “Let’s get you back to your mama, hm?” The mention of her parent seemed to awaken something in the blonde’s eyes and she snapped her head to the direction she came from, then to the man. She nodded hurriedly, a hint of a silent plea in her beautiful, light brown eyes.

“Yes, please…”

Keiji carried Hitoka through the woods, her body cradled to his chest comfortably. The girl expected the path to be dark and scary, but…it wasn’t. Light followed them, and wherever Yachi looked, she saw birds or butterflies, ladybugs or dragonflies surrounding them. Before she knew, they could already see the wooden alley where Hitoka last saw her mother. The girl brightened visibly and Keiji let her on the ground, kneeling again to look at her. They both could hear her mother’s faint cries, and Yachi knew that she had to run to her soon.

But before she could leave, the blonde girl turned back to the man who carried her, her eyes wide and shiny, innocent gratitude sparkling in them. “Thank you for helping me, Keiji…” she murmured, not really wanting to let go of the male. The older offered her another kind grin and nodded his head, patting the girl’s head lightly.

“Please try not to lose your mother again, okay, Hitoka-chan? The woods can be very dangerous.” his tone dropped its serenity for a second, and the child hurried to nod, detecting seriousness in the man’s voice. The next second, Keiji’s face softened and he beamed at her again.

Out of nowhere, the biggest, most sparkly butterfly Hitoka ever saw landed on the tip of her nose. She stared in awe, eyes crossing and mouth agape in amazement at the beautiful creature, its wings flapping graciously. “Follow the butterfly, Hitoka-chan.” she heard Keiji’s soft voice next to her. “It will lead you to your mama.”

Without looking back, Yachi sprinted after the butterfly, and Keiji said the truth. The more she ran, the closer she got to her mother’s voice. She kept rushing after the shiny creature that flew above her head, Keiji’s soft goodbye reaching her ears.

That was how she would remember that day even years later: chasing a beautiful butterfly through tall, green trees and landing into her mother’s arms with a happy cry.

* * *

When she woke up, Hitoka’s mind was filled with the image of a kind, beautiful smile, jade-green eyes and golden sparkle dancing around his face. The woman blinked the darkness away, the room bathed in the mellow light of the moon that peered through the window.

She sighed, eyes closing for a moment to recollect the images from her dream. Even two decades later, the memory of their meeting was incredibly vivid and clear. And no matter how many times she recalled it, her heart would flutter with warmth, the tranquility and the unmistakable glee always present. It was her favorite dream and she loved to see it each time she could.

“Hitoka? You up?” came a raspy voice from behind her shoulder, lips attached to the exposed skin of her nape. The blonde woman smiled and nuzzled closer to the figure behind her, her head turning slightly to meet his eyes.

“Yeah, dreamed of my charming prince again.” she snickered, smiling wider when she felt arms wrapping themselves tighter around her slim waist to pull her closer. Yachi kissed the man’s forehead, earning a soft, drowsy grumble from her lover.

“I love you, princess.” a quiet whisper was heard, lips brushing pale pink skin.

“I love you too, Keiji.”

They fell asleep again, limbs tangled together and sleepy smiles on their lips. Long, slim fingers intertwined with shorter, delicate ones, and sparkling dust fell on the immaculate sheets.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did make Akaashi a fairy. And yes, he does have magic dust. Yes, just like Tinkerbell.   
> No, don't call him Tinkerbell because he will feed you to the birds.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
